This invention relates to a two-cycle internal combustion gasoline engine cylinder.
In a cylinder of a two-cycle engine that uses a lubricating oil blended gasoline, cinders such as carbon will adhere to the inner surface of a combustion chamber of the cylinder to become an accumulation while the engine is being used. It is therefore indispensable to clean the combustion chamber by removing the accumulation of the cinders from the inner surface of the combustion chamber from the viewpoint of maintaining the performance of the engine.
However, conventional two-cycle engine cylinders have taken no measures to remove the accumulation easily from the inner surface of the combustion chamber, particularly from the top inner surface thereof. For this reason, removal of the accumulation requires much time and skilled technique, and there is a possibility that the top inner surface of the combustion chamber will be damaged when the accumulation is removed.